Menggaje Bersama Tenipuri!
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Gimana Kehidupan anak-anak Tenipuri di Ibukota Jakarta Tercinta? pasti ada kegajean setiap hari! Warning : Shonen ai, OOC level 1000, bahasa non-EYD, humor gaje. XDD
1. Chapter 1

Menggaje bersama Tenipuri!

Chapter 1 : Senin Pagi Di Ibukota Jakarta Tercinta!

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : dibilangin bukan punya Ichi! Maksa amat sih~! *disambit sepatu*

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Warning : mengandung beberapa persen unsur shonen ai, bahasa non-EYD ala anak gahoel (?) dan OOC serta kegajean level 1000

Hati-hatilah wahai para pembaca, ohohohohooo.. ohookk! Ohook! *author keselek beling*

Summary

Bagaimana keseharian anak-anak Tenipuri di kota Jekardah tercintah? Pasti ada aja kegajean yang dilakukan mereka tiap hari!

Enjoy~

a/n :

ahnn... udah lama nggak bikin humor~ mudah-mudahan ide humor Ichi masih garing kayak dulu ya.. *dilempar*

tokoh tenipuri yang muncul tiap chapter bakal berbeda lho, jadi kalau chapter ini anak-anak Rikkai yang muncul maka chapter selanjutnya mungkin aja anak-anak Hyotei, Seigaku atau Shitenhouji yang muncul.. *wink*

temen-temen pembaca juga boleh request lho, silahkan kirim melalui telegram, eh jadul amat.. maksudnya melalui ripiuw, lewat pm juga boleh.. *nyengir*

Kirihara : woi Chi! Lama amat lu ngocehnya, gue mau tampil nih! *lemparin kaleng bekas susu bendera*

Ichi : iye, bentar cuy! Dikit lagi kelar nih.. oke pembaca, langsung aja ya...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Senin Pagi Di Ibukota Jakarta Tercinta!

Senin pagi, matahari bersinar cerah menyinari bumi Jakarta, khususnya di erte lima belas kecamatan Duren tiga, burung-burung berkicau "cit-cit-citcuit", kucing mengeong "meooong", kambing pak Jajang mengembik "mbeeek.." dan tukang minyak berkoak "minyuaaaaaakkk... gubrak! Groakk! Adaaoww!" lah, gerobaknya nabrak pager pos hansip lagi.

Sementara ntu dari balkon kamarnya seorang anak keliatan lagi ngebuka jendela lebar-lebar.

"SELAMAT PAGI JEKARDAAAAAAAHHH~!" suara cempreng anak itu langsung memekakkan kuping semua orang di erte lima belas, beberapa bahkan langsung diungsikan kerumah sakit gara-gara kuping mereka langsung mengeluarkan darah *sedahsyat itu ya.. ckckck*

"woi berisik luuuu!" mpok Ijah yang kebetulan kupingnya selamat langsung teriak balik nyahutin anak ntu.

"gara-gara elu lukisan gue kecoret!" pak Wendo si seniman gagal langsung nyambitin ntu anak pake beling.

"orang gila... orang gilaa..." gerombolan anak yang kebetulan mau sekolah malah berenti dulu dan tepok tangan dengan ceria.

"KURANG ASSSEEEEEEMMM! AWAS GUE CET MERAH LU PADEEE!" jerit cowok yang setelah diuji lab, uji statistika dan uji genetik (?) diketahui namanya adalah Akaya Kirihara itu, biar tambah garang dia ngacung-ngacungin spidol merah, stabilo merah dan krayon merah yang berhasil dicolongnya dari laci alat tulis author semalem.

"Akayaaaa! lu mau berangkat sekolah jam berapee?! Enyak nggak mau tau ye kalo sampe dipanggil kepala sekolah lagi gara-gara lu langganan telat!" enyaknya Akaya tereak dari lantai bawah.

"eeehh?! Iya nyaak.. sebentar lagi.." kata Akaya lemah lembut gemulai *whut?!*, biarpun berjiwa devil ternyata dia sayang enyak juga.

Setelah mengerahkan segenap jiwa raga buat mandi dan pake seragam si Akaya langsung cium tangan enyaknya, ngambil sepotong roti berlapis selai stroberi dan cabut ke sekolah.

"ampoon! Udah jam 7! Tiga puluh menit lagi!" Akaya blingsatan, mau nggak mau dia bakal telat lagi nih.

"ampoon! Udah jam 7! Tiga puluh menit lagi!" eh? Pas si rambut rumput fatimah, eh, rumput laut ntu nengok tiba-tiba ada senpai Marui dibelakangnya.

"telat juga ye senpai? Wahahahaha..." tawa Akaya kesetanan (?),

"ye lu juga telat! Jangan ketawa lu!" dengan nepsongnya Marui nyambit si Akaya pake bungkus permen karet dobelmint rasa mangga-nya *ada gitu permen karet dobelmint rasa mangga? Mari kita pikirkan bersama, sodara-sodara*

"yo wes lah, jangan marah senpai.. eh tu ada angkot!" tunjuk Akaya ke mobil bercat merah-kuning ijo rasta bernomer 17, langsung aja dua anak itu loncat kedalem angkot, membuat penumpang yang lagi kalem-kalemnya didalem angkot syok sendiri ngeliatnya.

"masyaoloh, jambreet! Eh, jambret, eh jambret!" malah ada yang latah segala pula, tapi Akaya dan Marui cuek, mereka duduk bersebrangan di angkot yang udah rada penuh tersebut.

"eh senpai, untung hari ini nggak ada upacara ya, aku lupa bawa dasi.." curhat Akaya

"iye, udah jangan ganggu gue dulu, gue lagi nyalin pe'er nih." Bisa-bisanya si Marui nyalin pe'er di angkot yang penuh, dia mah bodo teuing sama buku pe'ernya Jackal yang udah lecek disana-sini, benar-benar teman yang patut dicontoh sekali pembaca sekalian..

"err..." Akaya mendingan mingkem aja deh.

Nggak lama kemudian angkot itu berhenti secara permanen, ternyata jalanan macet, ah lagu lama kota Jakarta..

"woi senpai, macet nih.. ntar kita beneran telat." Keluh Akaya sambil naliin tali sepatunya.

"iye.. yauda kita lari aja dari sini, daripada telat." Marui yang udah kelar nyalin pe'ernya Jackal memutuskan sambil mulai merayap (?) keluar dari angkot diikuti oleh sang kohai tersayang, baby Akaya~

Akaya : narator... berani bilang begitu lagi beneran gue cet merah lu! *acungin krayon, stabilo dan spidol merah*

Err, okeh.. intinya mereka lari deh sampe sekolah, padahal jaraknya masih agak jauh, pas Marui nengok ke lintasan sepeda disamping trotoar dia melihat temen seperjuangannya lagi menggenjot sepeda dengan ceria. Dengan tampang berbinar-binar bagaikan baru aja nemuin emas di kandang macan Marui langsung tereak-tereak hebring,

"woi Niou! Niou gue numpang cuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyy~"

Jeritan itu ngebuat si pengendara sepeda berhenti dan SWT sesaat, 'busyed, pagi-pagi gue udah ditereakin banci..' mungkin itu yang dipikirkan cowo berambut keperakan tadi. Tapi setelah nengok kanan-nengok kiri beberapa kali akhirnya Niou tau kalo yang teriak tadi temen sekelasnya, yang buru-buru nyamperin dia. Nggak lupa Akaya juga ikut ngekor dibelakang Marui.

"lu mau nebeng? Lu juga Kirihara? Mana muat sepeda gue... puri!" Niou protes, biarpun udah telat dia nggak pernah lupa sama kata-kata khasnya, tapi entah dia inget ngerjain pe'er atau nggak, hanya Niou dan tuhan yang tahu..

"bisa lah, kalo keadaan darurat semuanya bisa!" kata Marui, dengan semangat empat lima dia mulai manjat kebelakang sepeda Niou

"iya! bisaaa!" Akaya ikut-ikutan, tapi bedanya dia duduk di bagian depan sepeda. Oke kalo diliat sekarang serasa ada sirkus ditengah jalan dengan tiga badut yang naek satu sepeda sama-sama.

"aduh biyuung... sepeda gue... awas ye lu pada kalo sepeda gue ampe kenapa-napa!" ancem Niou, mau nggak mau dia harus rela ditebengin dua makhluk laknat ini *lalu narator disambit fansnya Akaya dan Marui* tentunya tenaga yang harus dia keluarin buat gowes sepeda juga tiga kali lebih besar dong. Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan ketiga anak itu berhasil nyampe di gerbang sekolah... yang udah ditutup rapet daritadi ama mang Ujang.

"yehehehe.. telat ya..?" mang Ujang ngikik bahagia.

"mang, bukain kita mang..." rengek Akaya,

"ntar gue kasi permen karet rasa jengkol dah mang.." tambah Marui sambil ngipas-ngipas pake buku pe'er Jackal, ooh betapa malangnya nasip buku itu.

"puri." Imbuh Niou.

Tapi mang Ujang malah pura-pura nggak denger, do'i melengos bak unta dan meninggalkan ketiga makhluk telat paporit kita.

"sial, pura-pura nggak denger dia!"

"gimana kalo kita siram aja pake air comberan nanti..." tiba-tiba Niou berbisik penuh kemaksiatan, kedua temennya langsung ngangguk setuju.

Lima belas menit berselang sampai salah satu guru mereka dateng dan ngebukain pager.

"telat lagi, telat lagi.." komentar pak Tachibana *whut?! Tachibana jadi guru?!* sambil geleng kepala, ketiga murid 'teladan' Cuma bisa pasang tampang watados.

"sebelum masuk kelas lari dulu keliling lapangan lima belas kali ya." Titah pak Tachibana penuh kewibawa-an, mau nggak mau Akaya, Marui dan Niou harus rela olahraga pagi demi bisa masuk ke kelas mereka. Tapi baru juga puteran ketiga...

"adooohh! Pak, pak... saya jatoh pak! Liat kaki saya berdarah, kayaknya harus diamputasi pak,... AMPUTASIIIIIII!" Niou tiba-tiba jerit-jerit lebay sambil megangin kakinya yang emang berdarah.

"duh gawat! Ini harus cepet dibawa ke dokter! Yauda kalian cepet pergi ke uks dulu ya, saya mau nelpon dokter dulu!" pak Tachibana langsung panik dan menunjuk si Marui dan Akaya yang lagi mangap-mangap untuk menolong Niou. Abis itu pak Tachibana langsung cabut ke ruang guru.

"nyehehehe... kena deh.." Niou ngakak nista, ternyata tadi itu Cuma akal-akalan dia doang, darahnya juga Cuma bo'ongan.

"wahahaha... pinter lu cuy~" puji Marui girang, sementara Akaya masih syok sendiri, ni anak emang nggak kebiasa sama jebakan betmen-nya Niou.

"udah Kirihara, balik gi dah ke kelas.. piyo." Suruh Niou, do'i sampe ngedorong-dorong Akaya yang masih membatu (?)

"o-oke deh senpai... daah.." akhirnya setelah disembur pake kembang tujuh rupa dan aer yang diambil dari sumur rumahnya Sanada, Akaya sadar juga. Langsung aja dia kabur ke kelasnya, daripada ikutan dikerjain kayak pak Tachibana.

-X-

Di kelas Akaya

"wuah si raja telat dateng, kena berape puteran lu?" begitu dateng si Akaya langsung disambut ama pertanyaan Daus.

"sial lu, lima belas! Tapi karena senpai Niou gue cuma lari tiga puteran aja.." cerita Akaya semangat, di sekolahnya emang ada peraturan kalo siswa yang telat harus lari keliling lapangan, makin lama telatnya ya makin banyak jumlah puteran larinya. Tapi kenapa Cuma siswa? Kenapa kalo guru telat mereka nggak kena hukuman? Ini ngebuat Akaya napsu banget pengen demo ke dewan osis, tapi begitu ngeliat senyumnya bunda Yukimura sang ketua osis dia langsung luluh dan nggak jadi demo, yee... emang dasar anak mami.

"ooh..." Daus Cuma ber-ooh aja.

"eh baidewai lu udah belajar belon? Ntar ulangan grammar loh." Dengan bahasa inggris berlogat jawa Daus nanya ke Akaya. Do'i yang lagi asik baca Cardcaptor Sakura hasil ngejarah punya Siti langsung keringetan dingin.

"be-belom..." jawabnya, mukanya langsung pucet pasi, dan mulai hari itu Akaya resmi menjadi Zombi nan jijai, eh nggak pembaca! Maksudnya Akaya langsung mencampakkan si Cardcaptor Sakura, terus dengan ogah-ogahan mulai ngebuka buku teks grammarnya.

"nyantai aja lagi cuy, bu Ann nggak ada kok." Kata si Kardi *Wew! OC Ichi!* yang duduknya di depan Akaya, dia sendiri lagi ngebolak-balik majalah FHM dengan muka penuh kemaksiatan.

"sumpe loo?!" jerit Akaya surprise,

"iye, tadi katanya nganterin pak Tachibana nyari dokter, katanya anak kelas tiga ada yang kakinya mau diamputasi." Cerita Kardi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu bagaikan di perang kemerdekaan, wuoh!

"yes! Gue bisa nyontek ntar! Nyantai aja sekarang~" Akaya kembali bermanja-manja sama Cardcaptor Sakura.

Tiba-tiba...

"yak, tutup buku teks kalian, sekarang ulangan! Ulangaan! Cepat sesuaikan irama kalian dengan irama Rhoma!" suara pak Kamio menggema di kelas VIII-D, rupanya bu Ann mentitahkan pak Akira buat ngegantiin dia jadi pengawas ulangan.

"mampos gue belon belajaaaaar..." Akaya ngucek-ngucek rambutnya bak lagi ngucek cucian.

-X-

Daripada kita ngeliat Akaya yang stress mari kita pindah ke kelas IX-Z *kelasnya banyak amat!*, yaitu kelasnya Niou, Marui, Jackal, Yagyu, Yanagi, Sanada dan Yukimura *iya, dari kelas yang A sampai Z itu mereka ngumpul di satu kelas!*

"fuwaa... kenyaaang.." Marui ngeluh, dia baru aja nyampe kelas bareng Niou, ternyata nggak ada guru disana. Lah daritadi mereka kemana? Ternyata setelah bebas dari jerat hukuman pak Tachibana mereka cabut ke kantin dan Marui langsung pesen mi pangsit bang Jupri, gimana sama Niou? Sama aja, Cuma bedanya dia pesen sate kambing muda (?) mpok Ro'dina, katanya biar staminanya terjaga kalo ketemu Yagyu nanti.. hah? Mereka mau ngapain? Demi ngejaga rating fic ini tetep T mendingan hal ini tetep jadi rahasianya Niou dan Yagyu aja... *kedipin mata*

"oh, kirain nggak masuk.. Gen, ambilin buku absen gih.." kata Yukimura kalem, setelah buku absen nyampe ke tangannya dia langsung ngapus tanda X di catetan absen Marui dan Niou, benar-benar sekretaris kelas yang patut ditiru.

"89 persen kemungkinan kalian disuruh lari lime belas puteran terus kabur pake triknya Niou." Yanagi yang lagi ngerjain tugas akuntansi *iya, mereka lagi jam pelajaran akuntansi sekarang* ngejelasin secara padat, singkat dan tepat.

"tepat sekali!" cetus Marui girang,

"kan kalian bisa lolos, kok teteup aja telat masuk?" seperti seorang reporter sejati Jackal mewawancarai Marui dan Niou, tapi yang kebanyakan jawab Marui sih, karena Niou udah sibuk sendiri gangguin si Yagyu yang lagi asik ngelapin kacamatanya pake air rendeman beras.

"iya, abis itu kita sarapan dulu di kantin." Marui ngejawab sambil dengan cueknya ngeluarin kue cake ukuran gede dari kotak bekelnya, waduh udah makan mi ayam masih juga mau ngelanjut makan cake?!

"jangan ada yang minta!" tereaknya tiba-tiba pake tampang preman blok M, kalo soal kue emang ni anak bisa jadi posesif banget, temen-temennya langsung swt berjamaah.

'kita nggak ada yang mau minta juga kalee...' ucap Jackal, tapi dalem hati aja.

'tarundoru!' maki Sanada, tapi lagi-lagi... dalem hati aja.

"a... ahahahaha... iya Marui.." tawa Yukimura nggak niat.

Selagi Marui sibuk makan kita pindah ke meja Niou-Yagyu,

"woi, ntar jadi kan?" Niou dengan napsunya nanya, sebetulnya dia napsu nggak bisa-bisa ngebuka cokolatos,

"hm, jadi kok.. kan kita udah ngerencanain dari minggu kemarin.." Yagyu nggak kalah dari Yukimura dengan kalemnya ngejawab.

"sini gue bukain." Masih dengan kalemnya Yagyu ngambil cokolatos Niou terus ngebuka bungkusnya, eh nggak taunya didalem bungkus cokolatos itu Cuma ada segulung kertas, setelah dibuka kertas itu bertuliskan :

"SELAMAT!

Karena berhasil membuka cokolatos ini anda berhak atas voucher untuk melakukan **apa saja** kepada si pemilik cokolatos!

Nb : voucher Cuma untuk sekali pakai

"Niou..." geram Yagyu, gimana nggak geram kalo dalam sehari dia udah dikerjain si Trickster lebih dari tujuh kali?!

"kena lu Yagyu.. wahahahaaaa..." lagi-lagi Niou ngakak nista, dia nggak nyadar kalo itu adalah tawa terakhirnya hari itu...

Oh nooooooo apa yang akan terjadi dengan trickster kita terkasiiih?!

Tak disangka tak diduga, tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih mendobrak pintu kelas IX-Z, jelas aja anak-anak yang lagi pada bernista-ria jadi diem, begitu juga ketujuh tokoh utama penpik kita, bahkan Marui aja sampe ngejatohin kue yang lagi dipegangnya, ada apa gerangan sodara-sodara?

"apa Masaharu Niou ada? Kami tim dokter yang dipanggil untuk mengamputasi kakinya!" Kata si pendobrak tadi keras, maksudnya biar dramatis sih, tapi kesannya malah kayak polisi yang nggak dikasih uang tilang. Anak-anak mangap, Niou mau diamputasi?

"itu dia! Itu anaknya pak!" pak Tachibana ikut menambah dramatis suasana dikelas itu, dia menunjuk Niou yang mukanya udah nggak kalah pucet dari muka Akaya tadi.

"n-nggak pak, saya udah nggak apa-apa... l-liat kan? Hehehehe..." Niou berusaha ngejelasin sambil ketawa miris, badannya udah gemeteran abis.

"woi tolongin gue dong!" pas dia ngeliat ke temen-temennya, beginilah reaksi Sanada dkk :

Sanada, Yanagi : "itu akibatnya kalau suka ngerjain orang.. udah bawa aja dia pak.." dasar tega, mereka malah menjerumuskan si Niou kedalam cengkraman sang dokter-dokter.

Marui, Jackal : mangap, nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Mungkin adegan tadi terlalu dramatis untuk dicerna otak mereka.

Yukimura : udah nggak ada ditempat duduknya, karena Yukimura punya trauma sama dokter (maklum dulu pernah dirawat lumayan lama dirumah makan padang, eh, rumah sakit, jadi sekarang dia trauma sama dokter dan bau obat) dia langsung kabur ke kamar mandi sesaat setelah dokter-dokter tadi ngedobrak masuk.

Yagyu : "jadi rencana kita pergi ke toko cosplay kita skip dulu ya..." Yagyu malah sibuk ngebenerin tulisan-tulisan di agendanya, sungguh ter-la-lu.

"ayo Masaharu, diamputasi nggak sakit kok, Cuma kayak digigit semut.." bujuk pak Tachibana kebapak-an, ia merangkul pundak Niou dengan gaya kebapak-annya.

"apa perlu bapak gendong ke ambulans?"

Niou makin pucet, "NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! Puri."

Chapter 1 end.

Ichi : nyeheheheheheee... *tawa iblis*

Niou : parrraaaaaaaahhh! Gue cet merah lu Chi!

Akaya : ntu trademark gue, puri!

Niou : ntu trademark gueeeeee!

Yukimura : ahaha... yang penting semuanya senang... *senyum ala malaikat*

Niou : gue nggak senang... Yukimura, gue nggak senang... *mulai nangis meraung-raung*

Yukimura : maksudku pembaca yang senang... :D

Ichi : Seiichi-kun emang anak baik~~ ^ ^

Baiklah, terima kasih buat yang udah kuat baca sampai disini.. sekali lagi request masih dibuka, silahkan silahkan~ ^ ^

Yanagi : dan jangan lupa..

Sanada : re-

Yagyu : vi-

Marui : eeeewwwww~~~ XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Menggaje bersama Tenipuri!

Chapter 2 : Atobe Belajar Nyetir?!

By : IchiFujimiya

Disclaimer : sama kayak di chapter 1... bukan punya Ichi! Maksa amat sih~! *disambit laptop*

Ichi : laptop baruuuu! Laptop baruuuuu! *girang*

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Warning : mengandung beberapa persen unsur shonen ai, bahasa non-EYD ala anak gahoel (?) dan OOC serta kegajean level 1000

Hati-hatilah wahai para pembaca sekalian...

Summary

Bagaimana keseharian anak-anak Tenipuri di kota Jekardah tercintah? Pasti ada aja kegajean yang dilakukan mereka tiap hari!

a/n :

seperti yang Ichi bilang di chapter 1, tokoh tenipuri yang muncul tiap chapter bakal berbeda, jadi kalau chapter ini anak-anak Rikkai yang muncul maka chapter selanjutnya mungkin aja anak-anak Hyotei, Seigaku atau Shitenhouji yang muncul.. *wink*

request diterima... *nyengir*

baiklah, nggak usah lama-lama... kali ini anak-anak Hyotei yang bakal muncul...

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Atobe Belajar Nyetir?!

'_Kamu dimana? dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apuaaaa?'_

'_Kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apuaaa?'_

Lagu yang keluar dari smartphone item itu langsung membuat Oshitari Yuushi, Shishido dan Gakuto merinding disko, 'busyedh dah si Atobe...' batin mereka iba,

"lagu apa ituuu..?! i-itukah bunyi sangkakala..? dunia kiamaat... dunia kiamaaaaat... zzzzzz" bahkan Jirou yang lagi tidur siang di jam istirahat itupun sempet kebangun karena dahsyatnya ringtone Atobe.

"o-oi Atobe... hp lu bunyi tuh..." daripada ngedenger ringtone hp Atobe lama-lama Shishido langsung mengambil keputusan bijak untuk ngasi tahu si empunya hp.

"ahn~? Oh iya.." Atobe ngangkat hpnya dengan menjepitkan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk ke bagian atas hp, Gakuto curiga jangan-jangan orang didepannya bukan Atobe tapi L Death Note.

"ahn? Oh iya, tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti... iya.." nggak lama-lama nelpon Atobe menekan tombol untuk menyetop panggilan yang sedang berlangsung, cowok itu lalu menatap Oshitari lekat-lekat, lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta dan berciuman... eh bukan! Adegannya nggak gitu! Lalu dengan percaya diri tingkat neraka Atobe mengumumkan ke Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido (dan Jirou yang udah balik ke pulau kapuk),

"Sopir Ore-sama pulang kampung, besok Ore-sama harus belajar nyetir sendiri nih!"

Statement ini sontak aja menyebabkan temen-temen Atobe yang lain syok sendiri, bukan apa-apa ya, masalahnya naek sepeda aja si Atobe masih sering nyusruk di pos hansip, gimana dia bawa mobil?!

"gila lu Atobe, lu kan masih 15 taon, mau ditangkep kayak anaknya penyanyi itu lu?!" Shishido misuh-misuh.

"cari aja sopir baru buat gantiin sopirmu yang pulang kampung, Atobe..." Oshitari ngasih usul, Gakuto langsung ngangguk setuju sama usul pacarnya yang bersuara seksi tersebut.

"nggak bisa! Kalo ortu Ore-sama bangkrut dan Ore-sama harus jadi sopir angkot buat menyambung hidup gimana?! Kan gawat kalo Ore-sama nggak bisa nyetir.." Atobe ngasi alesan yang amat-sangat nggak masuk akal.

"ya jangan jadi sopir angkooooottt!" Shishido mulai senewen, rasanya geregetan bener pengen nyambit Atobe pake botol beling teh botol sosro.

"ortu lu nggak bakal bangkrut Atobeeee!" gantian Gakuto yang meneriaki si cowo terlanjur kaya ntu.

"..." Oshitari no comment aja deh, toh udah diwakilin ama temennya.

"itu kan kemungkinan terburuknya, pokoknya besok kalian temenin Ore-sama belajar mobil ya, Yuushi kamu ajarin Ore-sama." Perintah si Atobe semena-mena, kalo udah gini mereka Cuma bisa ngangguk, daripada ngelawan dan jadi sasaran bola tennisnya Atobe, kan berabe tuh.

"Kei-chan... aku ikut yaa..." kata sebuah suara imut, rupanya Jirou tadi Cuma setengah tidur, dia ikut ngedenger percakapan mereka dari tadi.

"boleh, Jirou harus ikut." Jawab Atobe sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Jirou.

"Jirou ngumpanin diri ke lembah neraka nih.." gerutu Gakuto pelan, suapaya nggak kedengeran Atobe.

"malang nasipmu nak.." Oshitari ikut-ikutan bersimpati, padahal nasipnya juga nggak jauh beda ama Jirou.

-X-

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi-pagi banget Oshitari dan Atobe udah ngumpul di lapangan samping terminal kampung rambutan, supaya semua temen-temen Atobe muat masuk mobil, do'i sengaja bawa mobil Alphard itemnya (hwaaa! Ikuuut! Ichi juga mau ikuuut!) tapi udah setengah jam ditunggu Jirou dkk belum menampakkan batang idungnya,

(ceilah bahasanya)

"mereka lama amat sih Oshitari, jadi pada dateng kan?" Atobe mulai kesel, rambutnya mulai berubah warna jadi pink. Oh noooooooooooooo...

"jadi kok, udah gue sms-in mereka semalem." Bales Oshitari kalem.

Nggak lama kemudian Jirou muncul sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, Atobe sampe pegangan ke pohon supaya nggak menerjang si Jirou yang keliatan imut amat-sangat itu.

"maaf aku terlambat Kei-chan...nyaaowwn..." Jirou minta maap sambil menguap lebar.

"iya Jirou, kalau kamu masih ngantuk tidur lagi aja di mobil." Senyum Atobe gaje, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh lu, Atobe. *narator disambit kunai kristal ama Atobe*

Lima belas menit selanjutnya Gakuto, Shishido, Choutarou dan Hiyoshi dateng bareng-bareng, Kabaji nggak bisa dateng, katanya mau bantuin emaknya nguras bak mandi (?) dirumah. Karena udah lengkap semua semuanya langsung masuk ke mobil, urutan duduknya adalah seperti ini :

Depan : Oshitari – Atobe (kursi sopir)

Tengah : Shishido – Choutarou

Belakang : Gakuto – Hiyoshi – Jirou

"oke, semuanya harap pasang sabuk pengaman! Ore-sama nggak mau sampe ditilang gara-gara kalian nggak pakai sabuk pengaman..." Atobe bertitah bagaikan raja minyak dari Medan (?)

"nggak usah dikasi tau juga udah kita pake kok!" Gakuto nunjuk ke dirinya, Hiyoshi dan Jirou yang udah pasang sabuk pengaman dari awal mereka masuk mobil.

"kita juga, senpai Atobe.." senyum Choutarou, kayaknya anak itu belum tau bahayanya mobil yang disupirin Atobe.

"err..." Oshitari lagi-lagi Cuma bisa diem ngeliat kelakuan temen-temen dan adik kelasnya.

"yoosh! Siap-siap kalian." Atobe memasukkan kunci mobil ke lubangnya lalu menstarter mobil itu, secara otomatis mobil Alphard item tadi menyala secara perlahan-lahan.

"aaaa! Ore-sama berhasil menyalakan mobilnya, Oshitari!" jerit si Atobe penuh ke-OOC-an.

"kyaaaa!" jeritan Atobe langsung disusul oleh Gakuto, Hiyoshi dan Shishido dari bangku belakang, Choutarou masih anteng di kursinya dan Jirou? Dia udah pules tidur sejak selesai pasang sabuk pengaman tadi, benar-benar sesuatu sekali anak itu, secara nggak langsung dia bisa menghindari jahanamnya Atobe saat berlatih bawa mobil. Kenapa Gakuto, Hiyoshi dan Shishido nggak ngikutin Jirou aja? Pura-pura tidur atau pura-pura mati kek sekalian.. tanya kenapa? Kenapa tanya? #plak

Akhirnya dimulailah latihan nan biadab itu. Selama setengah jam pertama Atobe ngebawa si Alphard dengan kejamnya, entah udah berapa kali tu mobil jaipongan gila-gilaan di jalan sepi deket lapangan kampung rambutan, entah udah berapa tukang dagang yang gerobaknya disundul sama Atobe.

"ooh disana ada lapangan yang bagus, kayaknya enak olahraga disana!" Atobe ngeliat kearah kanan.

"Woii! Mata lu jangan kemana-mana! Liat kedepaaan!" seru Shishido dengan penuh birahi (?)

"Tobeeee! Itu tukang sayuur! Bukan polisi tiduuurrr!" tereak Gakuto kenceng entah untuk keberapa kalinya sambil melukin Hiyoshi yang udah setengah sadar.

"senpai... gekkokujou saja aku sekalian senpai..." gumam Hiyoshi, nggak lama dia langsung ikut Jirou ke pulau kapuk, Yup! Hiyoshi pingsan.

"Atobe, belok kiri... rem! Rem Atobe! bukan gas!" luar bi(n)asa, bahkan orang kalem seperti Oshitari pun ikut jerit-jerit ngeliat skill mengemudi Atobe yang minus 1000.

"O-Ore-sama tauu! Ore-sama kan jenius! Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.." Atobe ngejawab sekenanya, padahal keringet sebiji jagung udah ngucur daritadi saking gugupnya.

"Shishido-saaan... aku belum mau matiiiii! Aku suka Shishido-saaan!"

"gue juga suka elu, Choutarooooouuuu!" lah, ditengah suasana gawat begini Shishido sama Choutarou malah saling tembak.

"bego lu pade..." komentar Gakuto pendek, cepat dan tepat.

-X-

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam latihan Atobe mulai menunjukkan kelancaran dalam menyetir mobil, sekarang dia udah bisa maju – mundur dengan teratur, udah bisa parkir, udah bisa nari ballet (?) dan yang paling penting adalah sekarang Atobe sudah bisa ngebedain tukang parkir dengan polisi tidur. buat yang terakhir ini temen-temennya sungguh sangat bersyukur sekali karena mereka udah capek minta maaf sama tukang parkir yang dengan bejadnya pengen dilindes sama si Atobe.

"aahn... ternyata udah jam segini, pantesan Ore-sama laper.. ayok semuanya kita makan, Ore-sama yang traktir." Beginilah asiknya punya temen seperti Atobe, biarpun nyetirnya gila-gilaan tapi dia royal kalo urusan jajan. Gakuto yang saat itu masih bernyawa langsung ber-yaay-ria. Diikuti Shishido dan Choutaro –yang statusnya baru aja jadian- mereka menarik nafas lega, siksaan neraka ini bakal selesai, Oshitari juga ikutan menarik nafas lega. Sementara Jirou dan Hiyoshi? Oh mereka masih dialam mimpi...

"Kita ke Grand Indonesia aja ya." Usul Atobe sambil menyalakan mobil. Senyum pede lagi-lagi muncul di bibirnya yang selalu dioles lipbalm itu.

"eh? Jangan bilang lu..." Gakuto mulai pucet lagi.

"apa? Nyetir? Iyalah Ore-sama yang nyetir, Ore-sama kan udah jago!" bales Atobe pede banget.

" kalo bukan Ore-sama yang nyetir mending kita pulang aja." Tambahnya.

"yasudah kamu yang nyetir, Atobe.." Oshitari yang setelah keabisan suara tadi diem aja akhirnya ngomong juga.

"lho? Yuushi? Kok?" Gakuto mau protes tapi buru-buru ditenangin pacarnya.

"tenang Gakuto, kakanda akan selalu di sisi adinda.." ucap Oshitari anteng disertai senyum najongnya.

"ahh.. Kakanda, tapi adinda takut kakanda.." entah kenapa Gakuto jadi ikutan ngomong ala karakter wayang juga, mungkin kalau nggak dipisahkankan oleh bangku Shishido-Choutarou kedua orang itu bakal peluk-pelukan mesra.

"ada apa dengan mereka...?" Shishido dan Choutarou swt barengan.

-X-

Dengan penuh perjuangan (dan sekali lagi suara Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido dan Choutarou habis buat meneriaki Atobe) sampailah si mobil Alphard item di parkiran Grand Indonesia.

"Oi, Jirou... Hiyoshi.. bangun, kita udah nyampe..." Gakuto yang duduknya sebelahan dapet tugas mulia buat bangunin Hiyoshi dan Jirou.

"uhh... udah nyampe ya.." Jirou dengan anteng bangun, lalu kucek-kucek mata.

"GYAAAA! Nggaaaakkk! Nggak mauuu!" entah masih syok atau mimpi buruk Hiyoshi malah ngejerit heboh, kuping Gakuto langsung berdarah-darah gara-gara diteriakin.

"uwaaaa... aku masih hidup! Shishido-senpai! Aku masih nginjek tanah!" Choutarou begitu nginjek tanah langsung cium-cium tanah, abisnya mau cium-cium Shishido dia keburu malu duluan, kan banyak orang disana.

"t-tenang Choutarou..." Shishido berusaha menenangkan pacar barunya, padahal kakinya sendiri juga masih gemeteran.

"Adinda.. Adinda baik-baik saja kan?" Oshitari bertanya masih dengan bahasa pewayangannya, ia merangkul bahu Gakuto mesra.

"iya kakanda, Adinda sempat sakit telinga sih tadi.. tapi sekarang sudah tak apa-apa..." sahut Gakuto.

"Adinda..."

"Kakanda.."

"Aku tresno karo kowe..." ucap Oshitari pelan, lalu memeluk Gakuto.

"... najong, Ore-sama nggak kenal mereka itu siapa.." komentar Atobe yang sedari tadi terabaikan keberadaannya,

"ayo Jirou, kita duluan aja." Terus dengan teganya dia meninggalkan Choutarou - Shishido, Oshitari – Gakuto dan Hiyoshi di lapangan parkir.

"iya, aku lapar Kei-chan.." sahut Jirou sambil menggandeng tangan Atobe. sebetulnya dua orang itu nggak kalah mesra daripada pasangan yang ada diluar tadi.

"nanti aku boleh makan es krim?" celetuknya.

"boleh, makanlah sebanyak yang kamu mau, Jirou.."

Chapter 2 End.

Ichi : kasian yang pada mabok... *kembali ngakak nista*

Atobe : Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na~! *kibas rambut*

Gakuto, Shishido, Hiyoshi : BISA-BISANYA LU SOMBONG DISAAT KAYAK GINIIIIII!

Oshitari : maa, maa... sabar semuanya...

Jirou : nyamm... *asyik sendiri sama es krimnya*

Kabaji : usu..

Ichi : terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampai disini, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 3~ ;D


End file.
